villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie the Head
Eddie the Head, simply known as Eddie, is the villainous mascot of the British heavy band Iron Maiden. He has been on nearly all of the band's album covers and t-shirts and is also featured as a backdrop/prop at their concerts. He is also an unlockable character in Tony Hawk Pro Skating 4 and the titular character of the first-person shooter Ed Hunter. Eddie's normal clothing is very casual; denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His appearance differs from variations, such as being a British soldier, a mummy, and a cyborg, among others. Villainous Acts *On the cover of Running Free, Eddie is seen chasing (or more likely stalking) a teenage girl. The fate of the girl is unknown. *On the cover of Sanctuary, Eddie is shown holding a bloody knife standing over the former British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher. *On the cover of Killers, Eddie is shown with a hatchet with blood on its blade. A man is gripping on at Eddie's shirt in assumed pain. This shows Eddie is a murderer. *On the cover of The Number of the Beast, Eddie is seen manipulating Satan and Satan manipulating Man. This may imply Eddie is a stronger (and perhaps more evil) demon than the devil himself. *On the cover of Piece of Mind, Eddie is in a straitjacket in a white padded room. This tells us Eddie suffers from insanity. *On the cover of the single Flight of Icarus, a winged Eddie is seen with a flamethrower, having just torched the mythological Icarus. *On the cover of Somewhere In Time, a cyborg Eddie wields a gun in front an agonizing arm, implying he has just shot someone else. *On the cover of Fear of the Dark, Eddie is seen in a tree about to strike. In the song, it is described that the tree may be on a sidewalk or in a park, possibly attacking innocent people. *Eddie has been repeatedly depicted as a soldier, implying he is a symbol of war. In "The Trooper", he is a Redcoat (known for their harsh and brutal ways with foreigners - especially Americans) during the Crimean war. In both "Aces High" and "Tailgunner", he is in a World War II plane, as the pilot in the former and the tail weapon in the latter. In "Two Minutes to Midnight", he stands in front of a nuclear mushroom wielding a machine gun. On the cover of A Matter of Life and Death, Eddie is the general of an army of skeletons, atop a tank with his face. ** In concerts, Eddie has appeared as General Custer during "Run to the Hills". *On both the covers of Aces High and Flight of Icarus, Eddie seems to be an avid avian. Also on Flight of Icarus, Eddie is seen with a flamethrower, killing anyone below him, and also having killed Icarus. *On the cover of the compilation album Best of 'B' Sides, Eddie takes on a more Villainous Jerk tone by mooning (showing one's butt in a mocking attitude) someone and flipping them off, the viewer presumably. *On the cover of the single Bring Your Daugther... to the Slaughter, Eddie is seen with a skinned woman (alive by what we can assume of supernatural means) with dead bodies at his feet, another showcase of Eddie's homicidal tendencies. *On the cover of A Real LIVE One, Eddie is shown having destroyed a stage concert's electrical wires, about to shock the viewer. *On the cover of BBC Archives, Eddie is seen destroying the BBC House with a giant British flag, most likely killing many. A promotional picture has him doing the same with the Sony building in New York. *On the cover of Twilight Zone, Eddie is seen as (strangely) a ghost in a mirror as a woman looks at a postcard. We can assume that Eddie is about to attack to the woman. *On the cover of The Final Frontier, an alien Eddie has just killed an astronaut. The music video for the title track has him causing the destruction of the planet the astronaut visited as well. Gallery Satan died lol.jpg|Eddie holding Satan's head, in the single "The Number of the Beast". Iconic.jpg|Eddie's most iconic appearance on The Number of the Beast. Aces High, Bitches.jpg|Eddie on Aces High. TEH MUMMIE.jpg|Eddie on Powerslave. RUN 2 DA HILLZ.jpg|Eddie fighting Satan. FOR BRITIAN!!!.jpg|Eddie as a Redcoat on The Trooper. Iron Maiden - Maiden Japan (EP) -1981-.jpg|Eddie as shown on Maiden Japan. Pro Skater 4 Eddie.jpeg|Eddie in Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4. THE ED HUNTER.jpg|Eddie on the cover of his game, Ed Hunter. 06time03.jpg|Cyborg Eddie on the Somewhere in Time tour poster. A Blade Runner flying car floats behind him. 07son03.jpg|Eddie on The Clairvoyant. 959e3adf714ac111 org.jpg|Eddie in Angry Birds Evolution. Trivia *Eddie is mostly depicted as a zombie, given his skinny and pale appearance and glowing lights instead of eyes. On the cover of Live After Death, Eddie is revived in a way similar to the Frankenstein's Monster, being brought back to life by lightning. In No Prayer for the Dying, Eddie is breaking out of his grave and attacking the gravekeeper. **In an undead variant, on the cover of Powerslave Eddie is seen as a mummy. *Eddie has been featured in both the past (as a mummy in Powerslave, as a soldier in the Scottish War of Independence and the Crimean War) and the future (as seen on Somewhere In Time, and singles such as "Futureal"). *On the cover of Somewhere In Time .Eddie's design and the background parodies the movie Blade Runner. **Likewise, Eddie parodies a scene from Star Wars on the cover of "Stranger In A Strange Land". *On a cover of Maiden Japan, Eddie is shown wielding a sword of Japanese design. This may hint he is a swordsman. *The other cover of Maiden Japan has him holding the decapitated head of Paul Di'Anno, who had just been fired from Iron Maiden. This would be repeated years later with "Hallowed be Thy Name", Eddie is seen as the devil himself, stabbing Bruce Dickinson (the recently departed vocalist for Iron Maiden, who would return years later) with a pitchfork. *On the cover of The Trooper, Eddie is seen wearing a British Redcoat uniform and carrying the British flag. This tells us that Eddie is probably of British descent and worked for the army at one time. *Eddie has been depicted in various musical acts, given he's the mascot to a band. In A Real Dead One he is a DJ. In "Run to the Hills/Phantom of the Opera", he is dressed as The Phantom and plays an organ. In Raising Hell\"Fear of the Dark", Eddie is taking the guise of Steve Harris, the bassist\founder\main composer of Iron Maiden. And the 2002 single "Run to the Hills" has Eddie replacing singer Bruce Dickinson. *On the single "Run to the Hills", Eddie, holding a hatchet is seen fighting Satan. The follow-up, "The Number of the Beast", has Eddie holding the decapitated head of the devil, implying he is stronger than Satan. *Along with being a demon, *The album cover, Edward the Great, shows that at one time or another, Eddie was once a king as he is wearing a crown and regal clothes of royal heritage. *Apparently, Eddie is also a stunt driver, as seen on Infinite Dreams\''Maiden England''. *Yet again on Live After Death, engraved on Eddie's tombstone it is revealed his middle name begins with a 'T' and his last name begins with a 'H'. This is a joke on his full name actually being Eddie 'T'he 'H'ead. **Also, on the gravestone is a quote from famous sci-fi/fantasy and horror writer H.P. Lovecraft from The Nameless City, which reads: "That is not dead which can eternal lie. Yet with strange (a)eons even death may die." *Eddie has been depicted as the Grim Reaper in the cover of Dance of Death and various promotional images. pl:Eddie the Head Category:Mascots Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Zombies Category:Mummies Category:Destroyers Category:Monarchs Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Undead Category:One-Man Army Category:Usurper Category:Titular Category:Rogues Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Remorseful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Vigilante Category:Enigmatic Category:Misogynists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Music Villains Category:Satan Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mischievous